


About Headphones

by FormidablePassion



Series: Curious Conversations [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I promise, Running, headphones, not crack, phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Sam is going running and can't find his headphones.Of course that gets Dean thinking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, unbeta'd, unedited, and all info given here is accurate to the best of my knowledge and googling skills.

Dean and Cas were sitting in the kitchen, Dean with a cup of coffee and Cas reading the paper, when Sam walked in. 

 

“Morning, Dean, morning, Cas. Hey, have either of you seen my headphones?” He was looking around the clean kitchen. 

 

“Nah, man. Haven’t seen ‘em. I know they aren’t in here I just cleaned the kitchen.” 

 

“I can’t say I have, Sam.” Cas didn’t even look up from his paper.

 

While Dean continued to sip his coffee he watched his brother while he looked through drawers and cabinets, much to Dean’s amusement. 

When Sam opened the fridge and looked inside Dean finally spoke up. 

 

“Dude, they are definitely not in the fridge.” he smirked at his brothers back. 

 

Sam looked back at him over his shoulder, “I’m looking for something to eat, Dean.” 

  
Dean’s smirk fell. He grumbled “How was I supposed to know that, you were looking for your headphones just a second ago.” 

 

Sam just rolled his eyes and went back to the contents of the fridge. Grabbing an apple he bit into it as he shut the door. 

 

“Well, I’m going to go for a run. It is going to be interesting without my music.”  Sam walked towards the entrance to the kitchen. 

 

“Why don’t you just listen to it without your headphones?” Dean asked

 

Sam gave him a incredulous look.

“Dean, I know you don’t do any running unless it’s on a hunt and it is to save your life, but listening to music without headphone while running is rude.” 

 

“Sam.”  Sam stopped, turned around and stared at Dean expectingly. 

 

Dean gave Sam a look that said  _ Seriously? _

 

The silence stretched on long enough that Cas looked up from his paper and watched the two. 

 

Finally Sam broke. 

 

“What, Dean?” 

 

“We are basically in the middle of nowhere. Where exactly would you be running where the music would be considered rude? Are you going to upset the tiny critters that run around here?” 

 

Sam clenched his jaw he knew Dean had him on that. 

 

“Well it isn’t exactly easy to hear music playing on my arm-” he gestured to the strap on his arm holding his phone then continued “while I am running and the wind is blowing past my ears.” 

 

Dean shook his head. “Whatever, man. I’ll keep an eye out for the head phones.” 

 

Dean turned back around to find Cas looking at him. He then looked up to Sam. 

 

“Did you look in the war room, Sam?” 

 

Sam nodded since he had another bite of apple in his mouth. 

 

“I too shall keep be more aware of my surroundings in case I come across them.” 

 

Sam nodded again and left. 

 

Cas went back to his paper and Dean refilled his coffee sipping at the hot liquid as the steam rose from the surface. 

 

With a distant look in his eyes he broke the silence “Why are they called headphones anyway?” 

 

Cas looked up and quirked his eyebrow, “Pardon?” 

 

“Headphones, Cas. Why are they called that instead of earspeakers? Wouldn’t that be a better name for them, since phone is short for telephone?” 

 

Cas tilted his head in that all too familiar way. 

 

“Well Dean, the word phone in itself means voice or sound, it also means speaker of. While phone is most commonly used to reference a telephone in this time, tele means, to or at a distance. So combined it is speaking from a distance.” 

 

Dean just sipped his coffee and waited for Cas to continue and maybe make more sense. 

 

“There are other words that use phone on them, Dean that you have never questioned the use of phone with before.” 

 

“Like what, Cas? I just might question them now.” 

 

“Megaphone, Saxophone, Gramophone, Speakerphone, Xylophone, Mellophone, Megaphone-”

 

“Alright, I get it. I don’t even know what a mellophone is.” 

 

“It is a three-valved brass instrument pitched-”

 

“I don’t really need to know, Cas. Thanks.” 

 

Cas smiled sweetly at Dean. 

 

“You’re welcome, Dean.” 

 

They sat there in silence for a moment. 

  
“Then why aren’t they called earphones?” 

**Author's Note:**

> The difference between headphones and earphones is that headphones are connected to one another with wires and a plastic band that fits over your head and over your ears. Earphones, also known as earbuds, are designed to fit directly into the ear. They are small and unobtrusive. And fall out of my ears all the time.  
> People more often than not use the two words interchangeably, which is what I imagine Sam doing in this, despite their distinct differences.


End file.
